untaerfandomcom-20200215-history
The Starlit King
The Starlit King is the name of one of the books in the Untaer Archives series. It follows on from the same story as Violet Sword Blade, though it follows different characters in different situations, and takes place eleven years after the events of the first book, in the year 1257 AoW. Plot The plot opens with the aftermath of the catastrophic Battle of Laberan Fields, which takes place at the end of Violet Sword Blade. Rullan Gaddersson, a young soldier in the service of Lareoss, sees dead and dying soldiers everywhere. Disorientated, he stumbles across the battlefield until he finds Mazzek Kein Rettensauth, the commander of the Nareikk forces and protagonist of the last book, dead. It is then revealed that this is a recurring nightmare for Rullan, and he wakes up in a room in The Green Oak, an inn in the town of Clarust in eastern Lareoss. Eleven years have passed since the events of Violet Sword Blade and Lareoss is now under attack by both Danetha and Koatesh, who are at war and both want Lareoss as an opportunity to expand their empires. Lareoss' military is fighting back, but poorly. Rullan is a member of the Drifting Legion, led by General Calristion of the Royal Army of Lareoss, and their army drifts from town to town on the border of the country, repelling invasions and helping the populace. Shortly, they leave Clarust to defend a town called Riefarrian, and then pass through a forest to reach an outpost when they are encountered by Hespar, an old man from an unnamed village in the forests of Lareoss which is under attack by Danethan troops. On going there, Rullan and his friends, Altian and Daessen, find Erinah Resoni, a female ex-Kazdriel who was an important character in the last book, to be living there with her daughter, Rhiane Resoni. After rescuing them, the soldiers take the three refugees to the outpost, though most of the legion is stopped and turns around as Sir Graminoss meets them and asks them to head back to Riefarrian, which is under attack. Rullan alone takes Erinah, Rhiane and Hespar to the outpost where they meet Sir Tristlan, a knight in the service of Lareoss. Soon it is discovered that the attack on Riefarrian was false, and an army of Danethans is marching down to the outpost, where they shortly surround it and besiege it. Erinah, Rullan and Sir Tristlan take part in a battle in the barracks, which goes on from dusk until dawn, when the army that was sent to Riefarrian return and turn the tide against the Danethans. After the battle is victorious, however, a mysterious figure walks unchecked into the barracks, where he encounters the generals of the outpost. He reveals himself to be Belg Briaghan, a member of the Akurshai race who were cursed hundreds of years ago to never die and live with constant hate and anger, and to never be touched by pure things. He tells them that he needs to take Rhiane, Erinah's eleven-year-old daughter, away, and does so even after being attacked, killing three men in the process. Rullan, Altian, Daessen and Sir Tristlan, along with several other soldiers, decide to follow him. Category:Books Category:Lareoss Category:Danetha Category:Koatesh